Chawmanian Administration
The Chawmanian Administration is the administration that is enforced in the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War that is related to the Administration of the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War Act of 2016. The Chawmanian Administration has been known as the Bagwunagijik Administration which was being administrated by Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik. The Administrator is in charge of the administration and was inspired by the Timothist Administration. Overview The Chawmanian Administration was an administration that enforces it's actions in the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War and enforces Anti-Christian Policies, Civil Rights Policies and more policies in the bringing of revolution and liberation of Chawosauria and it does enforces their actions on how to liberate themselves from Chawallianity and how to defeat the Chawallians Legislation and Programs * 2015: EPICE * 2016: Fair Taxation Act * 2016: Civil Rights Act * 2016: Selection of Religion Act * 2016: Assimilation and Deportation of Christians Act * 2016: Chawmanian Education System Act * 2016: Chawmanian Wages Act * 2016: Chawmanian Family Law Act * 2016: Chawmanian Marriage Amendment Act * 2016: Chawmanian Jurisdiction Act * 2016: Chawmanian Judiciary Act * 2016: Chawmanian Democracy Act * 2016: Anti-Racism Act * 2016: Proposition 11 Administration and Cabinet Head to Head Administrators * King-Emperor: [[Abooksigun Eluwilussit|'Abooksigun Eluwilussit']] * Deputy: '''Degotoga Atagulkalu ' * '''Enforcer: 'Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik * General: ' Atagulkalu Eluwilussit '''Administrators ' * '''President: Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik * Vice-President: '''Jacob Webb * '''Secretary of State: Atagulkalu Eluwilussit * Secretary of the Treasury: Jacob Collins * Secretary of Defense: Logan Collins * Attorney General: ''Unelected'' * Secretary of Education: Unelected Domestic Policy Racial Civil Rights The Chawmanian Administration only recognizes racial civil rights, not religious rights, in the administration, all racial minorities are considered natural created people, but religion are not created by nature, they are ideologist faiths, whatever is a person was born with, the person should have the right to defend himself. Women's Rights Chawosauria now recognizes rights for women and their right to choose marriage, divorce, how to raise children and more. LGBT Rights The Chawmanian Administration recognizes rights completely for the LGBT, not just for GB men, now for all LGBT men, women and children, marriages are still recognized, Homophobia, Biphobia and Transphobia are all still capital crimes, and so as Heterosexism and Heteronormativity. Homophobia The Chawmanian Administration passed constitutional punishments that anyone who is Homophobic, Transphobic or Biphobic, after being arrested for their Phobias, they will choose two deaths, Drown in the Boiling Chemical Water or Drown into Boiling Hot Oil, if had not choose any of these death penalties, they'll be chosen a death penalty for themselves by the authorities, being dipped into boiling lava. Christianity Under the Chawmanian Administration, Christians will be forced tobe assimilated into Atheism as part of the Chawmanianization process, but those Christians who refused to accept assimilation, will be deported to Antarctica, where the most unwanted minorities go. Those who were arrested for Christianity, will face eternal life imprisonment and choose tobe assimilated. Taxes Chawosauria less-tax the middle class and overtax the rich and wealthy. Wages All employees get money from the military and earn $ 932.81 a 10 hour, under Chawmanian Law, all students must serve into the military in order to get emergency payment from the military in case they get fired illegally. Marriage & Sexuality Chawosauria proposes to pass laws regarding marriage and sexuality, but replies to everybody, regardless of sexual orientation, a Marriageable Age and Equal Age of Consent, on January 26, 2016, the Chawosaurian State Legislature passes when Interracial Sexuality was legalized in Chawosauria nationwide on January 26, 2016, but Intermarriage is still not recognized. Foreign Policy Relations with the Allies The Chawosaurians have allied relations with the Confederates, but they have to transport their soldiers to Charles B. Forrest and they demand to get the army back from Charles B Forrest Chawosaurian Revolutionary War The Chawosaurian Revolutionary War becomes a time of war for revolution and liberation, the allies would have to give land to the Chawosaurians. Free Trade The Chawmanian Administration persuade the allies to trade freely with the Chawmanians and the allies would have to trade and aid weapons and soldiers. Political Philosophy The Chawmanian Administration supports direct democracy but enforces fascist laws and torturous laws against Homophobes and they assimilate and deport Christians.